


天若有情第十四章

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 港耀 - Freeform, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431
Summary: 红色组刀子预警，港耀露中朝耀修罗场预警





	天若有情第十四章

刹那间王耀脑中掠过了无数的念头，但在看清王嘉龙的脸的那刻一下子都转为了空白。他手脚冰凉，下意识倒退了两步。他曾无数次想象过身份暴露的一天，但当这一刻真的来临时，他却有种恍惚的失真感。  
  
一只温暖的大手从后方扣住他的肩头，透过肌肤感受到的温度似乎在给他传递着不容抗拒的力量。  
  
“交给我。”他听到伊万压低声音在他耳畔说。  
  
下一秒，伊万将他狠狠推开，王耀的身体一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地。  
  
刺眼的光线穿破黑暗，将狭窄的小巷中的一切照亮。王嘉龙的身后站着一排黑衣人，手中的枪齐刷刷着巷尾中的两人。  
  
王嘉龙依旧没什么表情，他只是沉默地注视着王耀。这目光让王耀联想起二人第一次见面时，那种仿佛将他看透的感觉。  
  
“王特助，是否该给我一个解释？”  
  
他微微转了视线，望向伊万的眼神中带了一丝玩味。  
  
伊万大踏步走上前，风衣随着他的动作向身后摆动，王嘉龙身后的黑衣人将枪警觉地举了起来。  
  
“伊万布拉金斯基。”伊万掏出口袋中的警官证，他的眼神中充满无畏，“港岛总区特案组高级督查。”  
  
“王耀的...前男友。”

  
王耀以为会有冰冷的审讯迎接自己。但他只是被带到了王嘉龙的办公室。  
  
落地窗外万千灯火，王嘉龙沉默地站在窗前抽烟。那本流体物理学正被摊开摆放在办公桌上，看样子被仔仔细细翻过了。  
  
“龙哥...”  
  
“背叛我的下场，你应该很清楚。”不知道是不是王耀的错觉，他总觉得王嘉龙的语气中隐含着一丝疲惫。  
  
“...我没有。”王耀的喉结动了动，艰难开口。伊万被带走前的那句话在他脑海中浮现了出来，凭借二人多年的默契，王耀明白伊万的意思。  
  
只是与旧情人见面最多只是感情上的纠缠，但若是卧底身份暴露，不仅他与伊万的性命不保，整个港岛警署的计划也将付之一炬。  
  
房内有一瞬间的沉默。  
  
“幸好。”王嘉龙的语气中似乎有一丝自嘲，一丝如释重负，“我差点以为你是警局的卧底，是来送我下地狱的。”  
  
“龙哥误会了，我是被警署开除的人，怎么会还和他们有联系。”王耀垂下眼睛，盯着自己微微颤抖的指关节，“伊万只是太想见我。”  
  
“那本书...也是你们曾经的定情信物？”  
  
看来他们已经审讯过伊万，并且伊万应该还活着。  
  
“是...”王耀暗自松了口气。同时心中无数念头转动，他一边回忆伊万的那句话，一边小心翼翼地寻找一个合理的措辞，“我没想到他还会来找我，他...”  
  
“你还爱他？”还在避重就轻的王耀就被王嘉龙突兀打断。  
  
“我...”王耀一时间有些迷茫，他刚刚想好的措辞都没派上用场。  
  
“回答我的问题。”王嘉龙不知道何时来到了他的面前，居高临下地俯视着他，表情依旧毫无波澜。  
  
“没有。我们已经分手了。”王耀避开了他的视线，他心里暗自惦记伊万，希望这番开脱能为他带来一个解脱的机会。虽然他深知凶多吉少的可能性更大，但伊万是国际警署驻港岛总局的高级督查，如果无故失踪，警署一定会派人救援。  
  
“...你在为他开脱。”王嘉龙的语气冷冷的。  
  
王耀心下一惊，暗道不好。下一秒，他就被王嘉龙扣住双手摁在了真皮沙发上。接着，一个热切的吻落了下来。  
  
呼吸炽热地纠缠在一起，唇舌的接触间满是侵略的意味。毫不温柔地啃、吻、吮吸，这个吻结束的时候，王耀几乎尝到了自己唇上的血腥味。  
  
“你只能是我一个人的。”王嘉龙轻轻拭去王耀唇畔的鲜血，“如果有人打你的主意，我会杀了他。”  
  
透过紧密贴合的身躯，王耀清楚地感知到对方在这粗暴的吻里起了生理反应。他颤抖着，却还竭力揽住了王嘉龙的脖子，另一只手习惯性地去解他的皮带。  
  
“...难得你这么主动。”王嘉龙轻吻着王耀的额头，似乎在享受他的服务。王耀心中打鼓，只要能多拖一会，就能为警署营救伊万多争取一些时间。  
  
王耀闭着双眼，透过那高耸的硬物不断摸索着，随着他青涩的动作，他感受到压在身上的身躯放松了下来，还微微有些颤抖。  
  
他成功了。  
  
不断向下游移的手却被另一只大手摁住，王耀疑惑地抬眸，却意外对上王嘉龙的视线。严肃、冷漠，不含一丝情欲。  
  
“换个更有趣的地方做吧。”王嘉龙的嘴角勾起一丝玩味的弧度，“我猜你会喜欢的。”

  
衣衫不整的王耀被带到了审讯室。隔着一排冰冷的铁栅栏，他看到了伊万。  
  
他的双手被铁质手铐铐在一起，钉在了背后的墙上。他身上全部是伤，风衣浸满了鲜血，已经看不出原来的颜色。他的头颅无力地垂在肩膀，那双或坚毅或温柔的眸子，此刻紧紧闭在一起。  
  
王耀在这一刻差点崩溃。他伸手扶住一旁的墙壁，撑住自己发软的膝盖，竭力让自己的声音听起来镇定自若。  
  
“他怎么了？死了吗。”  
  
“没死。留了半条命。”王嘉龙把玩着王耀的发丝，语气漫不经心，“不愧是国际警署的高级督查，骨头硬得很。”  
  
“他...”王耀眼睛死死地盯着伊万，喉头好像被哽住了，“他说了什么？”  
  
“骂人挺厉害的。”王嘉龙轻吻王耀的后颈，“说我们这样混黑道的一定不得好死。顺便，他说不会放弃来找你，你只是误入歧途。”  
  
王耀的眼前一片模糊，他知道伊万在保他，即便到了这个境地还是在保他。他转开了视线，竭力不让自己看起来失态。  
  
“冒犯龙哥真是不知好歹。”王耀压低了声音，“龙哥打算怎么处置他？”  
  
“父亲那边有一些新型的刑具，我想他会喜欢。”  
  
王耀打了个寒颤，他在青帮待了一段时间，深知他们折磨人的手段有多残忍。假如伊万落入了那样的境地，真的生不如死。  
  
“把他弄醒。”  
  
王嘉龙向着身后打了一个响指，两个黑衣人从身后出现，一盆凉水兜头泼在了伊万的身上。  
  
伊万的睫毛微微颤抖，在冷水的刺激下醒了过来。失血过多让他的目光有些涣散，他的嘴唇无意识翕张着，在看到王耀的那一瞬间，他的目光似乎有了焦点。  
  
“耀...王耀...”  
  
“伊万...”王耀的泪水差点在这一瞬间夺眶而出，他咬紧了嘴唇，把眼泪生生憋了回去，“听我说，不要再执着了，我们已经没关系了。”  
  
伊万的表情有些疑惑，血污弄脏了他俊逸的脸，他显得很狼狈。  
  
“没听到耀说吗。”王嘉龙冷冷地揽紧了王耀的腰，“他现在是我的人，是青帮的人。我不管你是港岛警署还是国际警署，还是什么乱七八糟的东西，总之谁也别打他的主意。”  
  
伊万却突然笑了起来，他的声音沙哑，笑声粗噶难听。笑够了，他侧头看着王耀：“我对你真失望。你真的爱这个黑帮头子？这个亡命之徒？你到底想要的是什么？？当年在警官学院宣过的誓你踏马都当屁放了吗？”  
  
“伊万...”  
  
王耀注视着伊万，伊万也注视着他。伊万虽然嘴里说着脏话，但他的目光却隐含着淡淡的温柔。  
  
王耀知道，那是伊万在说。  
  
交给我。  
  
就像从前他无数次站出来保护他一样。  
  
“嘴巴不干净，就让他闭嘴。”王嘉龙冷冷地说。  
  
身后的黑衣人一拥而上，对着伊万拳打脚踢。伊万的身体本就虚弱，当下立刻喷出一口鲜血。他下意识用戴着镣铐的手臂护住头部，身体在暴行中抖得像狂风中的落叶。  
  
王耀被王嘉龙拥在怀里，轻轻柔柔地吻着。王耀闭上眼睛，在温柔的触感中留下一滴眼泪。  
  
他忽然想起三年前第一次见到伊万的那个下午，因为走神，他不小心碰翻了白sir的资料。作为新人的他很难堪，一时之间竟然不知道如何是好。  
  
但高大的俄罗斯警官只是向他微微一笑，轻声说。  
  
“交给我，没事的。”

  
审讯室的大门突然被粗暴地撞开，一下子惊醒了室内各怀心思的众人。  
  
任勇洙急匆匆跑了进来，对着王嘉龙耳语了几句什么。  
  
王嘉龙脸色变得很难看，他松开了王耀，给了几个黑衣人一个手势。黑衣人收到指令，将奄奄一息的伊万抬了出去。  
  
王耀没反应过来发生了什么，他下意识看向了任勇洙。任勇洙也在看着他。  
  
“耀哥。”任勇洙走上前，在王耀耳边说，“K老大要见你。”  
  
被引领着来到K的办公室的时候，王耀还是有些迷茫。  
  
K坐在办公桌后，一身西装笔挺，正优雅地端着一杯热茶。  
  
“K先生？”王耀试探性地开口，“您找我？”  
  
K点了点头，示意王耀坐下。  
  
“贺瑞斯总是这么鲁莽。港署的人封查了我们的码头，看样子和这个高级督查的失踪有关系。”K漫不经心地将热水注入精致的珐琅杯，“我把他放了。”  
  
太好了。王耀一下子有些放松，差点瘫软在座位上。  
  
“死一个警察对我来说不算什么大事。”K将一杯茶推到王耀跟前，嘴角露出一丝微笑，“但我知道，你不想他死，是不是？”  
  
王耀盯着热茶冒出的白气，心里突然打鼓。  
  
K这句话的意思是在说。  
  
他做这件事，完全是为了他？

暂时TBC

清水被屏好几次，自闭了。要小心心小蓝手和评论才能安抚QAQ


End file.
